yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Guidance of the Rainbow
The Guidance of the Rainbow is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Ivan Ooze raising his stake sending General Havoc, Frax, Broodwing, Professor Cog and the others to take over Corinth, Twilight Sparkle and her friends must team up with the Turbo, Time Force, S.P.D., RPM, Energy Chaser and T.Q.G. Rangers to protect it. Nadira helps Twilight babysit Flurry Heart/Lucas payed a visit One day at Twilight Sparkle's house, Nadira was helping her babysit her baby niece, Flurry Heart while Dean Cadance and Shining Armor was on their meeting with Ransik. Just then, Lucas Kendall payed a visit from Silver Hills to see how're things going. Ken calls the Glitter Force Team/New friends who came to help Meanwhile at the CPA Lab, Ken called the Glitter Force Team for help. Then they arrived, They agreed to help them in their time of need to fight evil. Ivan Ooze's evil plan for Corinth/Leaving Frax and Professor Cog in charge At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He begins his next evil plan for Corinth. Soon, He sand General Havoc, Frax, Broodwing, Professor Cog and to carry on his plan to destroy the Rangers. A call from Doctor K/The Rangers came to Corinth/Speaking with Colonel Truman Suddenly, Ransik called the Rangers over as they gathered the Turbo, Time Force, S.P.D., Energy Chaser and T.Q.G. Rangers for help. Then, They got a call from Doctor K who need help from them against General Havoc, Frax, Broodwing, Professor Cog and company trying to attack Corinth. So, They came to Corinth as they spoke to Colonel Truman. Calling the Kirakira A la Mode Cures about the Power of Six Then, Young Leia called upon the Kirakira A la Mode Cures about the Power of Six by the Glitter Force Warriors that must be given to Twilight Sparkle and her friends during the battle for Corinth. Knowing the Glitter Shimmer Wand and two Glitter Charms/Ransik's discussion Then, Twilight and her friends learned what there is know about the Glitter Shimmer Wand and two Glitter Charms. Soon, Ransik had a discussion with Zordon, Dulcea, Professor Utonium, Amethyst, Dimitria, her twin sister, Divatox, Anubis Cruger and Doctor K about Ivan Ooze's plot. Then, He reminded them to have faith in Twilight and her friends. Dr. K works on the Harmony Force Zords for upgrades/Six New Formations Meanwhile with Dr. K, She was working very hard on new upgrades for the Harmony Force Zords in order for the Ultrazord to have Six New Legendary Formations. The Phantom Ranger reveals his true identity/Twilight's plan to save Corinth But however, The Phantom Ranger found the right moment to reveal his true identity. His name was Zador, He became friends with the Turbo Rangers long ago. Soon, Twilight explained her plan to save Corinth from any threat. Frax and Professor Cog activates a new doomsday device/The Fight begins Then, Frax and Professor Cog were just about to activate a new doomsday device to blow up Corinth. Until, The Power Rangers, The Justice Squad, Kirakira a la mode cures and the Glitter Force came to stop them and their company from blowing it up. Broodwing and Gluto captured/Ransik delivers two criminals into custody Then, Broodwing and Gluto got captured inside a cage that trapped them. Soon, Ransik have them delivered into Time Force and Space Patrol Delta custody. Glitter Shine's Power up and New Attack/The Rangers are stronger now Suddenly, The Glitter Shine has powered up with her Tiara Mode, Princess Mode and Ultra Mode with some new attacks which make the Power Rangers stronger then eve before. At last, Twilight led the Rangers into taking down the villains. Begin the Megazord battle/Victory goes to the Power Rangers As the Megazord battle began, The Elemental Ultrazord now has six new Legendary Formations. During it's Legendary Turbo Formation, The Rangers defeated General Havoc, Elgar and Rygog. During it's Legendary Time Force Formation, They took out Frax. During it' Legendary S.P.D. Formation, They destroyed Professor Cog. During it's Legendary RPM Formation, They put an end to General Crunch. During it's Legendary Energy Chaser Formation, General Shifter was next. And during it's Legendary T.Q.G. Formation, They finished of Kilobyte. As for Dr. K, She defused the Doomsday Device. Ivan Ooze gets even more upset/Absorbing more fallen ones With another plan failed, Ivan Ooze gets even more upset as he absorbed Porto and the remains of his fallen generals as he gets even more powerful then ever. Twilight and her friends returned home/Circuit warns Twilight about Ivan Back at Canterlot High, Everyone celebrated the return home of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Circuit warned Twilight about how Ivan Ooze got stronger after every fallen generals were destroyed including some monster makers who failed. The power of Six summons a Rainbow/Celebrating at Sugarcube Corner Finally, The Glitter Force Warriors and the Kirakira a la mode cures summons by the Rainbow and healed by the power over the world. Then, Twilight and her friends celebrated at Sugarcube Corner. Rangers Harmony Force Turbo Rangers Time Force Rangers S.P.D. Rangers RPM Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Young Leia *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Ken Utonium *The Gangreen Gang *Donny *Alpha 5, 6 and 7 *Drake Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Eugene Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Dimitria *Divatox *Circuit *Supreme Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger *Isinia Cruger *Fowler Birdie *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy *Doctor K *Colonel Mason Truman Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Chelsea Holmes *Jenmmica *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *The Six Glitter Force warriors tell the Harmony Force Rangers, Leia and the Justice Squad about the Kirakira A la mode cures met them from the first time. *Candy saws Pekorin her Best Friend the pixie of Kirakira A la mode team and the Glitter force saws the six girls too communicated by Mokona using his communication magic. *Glitter Shine will get her own weapon called the Glitter Shimmer Wand and became with her own Princess Mode for the first time. *Glitter Shine performs Prominence Spiral Attack for the first time. *Mokona will open his mouth and gave Shine by her special Gift with two glitter charms. Transcript *The Guidance of the Rainbow (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225